1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to speed change gear systems and more particularly to a speed change gear system which is suited for applications with fluid couplings or torque converters employed within vehicles, especially automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is desirable that the gear type speed change mechanism of automatic transmissions utilized upon large vehicles, such as for example, trucks and buses should be capable of shifting between at least four forward drive speeds and operating with at least one reverse drive speed. This speed changing mechanism may be realized by suitably combining three, four or even more simple sets of planetary gears of the single pinion or the double pinion type, a variety of combinations of which may be considered. Within any combination of such planetary gear sets, the following conditions are desired to be satisfied:
(1) The output shaft of the transmission should be connected with the same element of the planetary gear sets within each speed range. PA1 (2) In order to reduce the peripheral speed of bearings of each element of the planetary gear set, the number of revolutions should be as small as possible. PA1 (3) The load on the gear teeth, that is, the tangential force, on each gear should be small so as to maintain the strength of the gear teeth. PA1 (4) The gear set should meet the meshing conditions thereof for the number of teeth. The sun gear whose diameter is to be minimized, as well as each planetary pinion gear, should have the necessary number of teeth. PA1 (5) Within each planetary gear set, the coupling relationship among the elements should be simple and the distance from each other should be small. PA1 (6) When attaining speed shifts by frictional coupling means during forward driving, such speed shifts should be available through one coupling means alone.
Conventional systems have failed to efficiently attain the aforementioned conditions.